Plug type lures for casting and trolling, resembling small baitfish, are commong in the prior art. Numerous theories have been developed to explain why some lures attract and trigger the striking instinct of a gamefish. Among these theories, varying emphasis has been placed on the role of the shape, color, sound and motion of a successful lure.
One recent theory holds that gamefish are strongly attracted to weak, injured fish which move in erratic injured actions. It is claimed in this instance that the movements and sounds of the bait draw strike after strike until a predator gamefish hooks itself.
The effectiveness and movements of a lure are dependent upon features which are specific to the construction of the lure. These features have ranged from internal baffles to gas discharge means in the prior art.
With the foregoing in mind, a lure which better stimulates the excitable, side to side, darting behavior and sounds of an injured baitfish would enhance the sport of fishing and contribute to the art.